library_of_kunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Iron Daemonic Empire of Old Xylvania
Summary The Iron Daemonic Empire of Old Xylvania is a massive, safe nation, ruled by Kaiser Genda Koujirou with an iron fist, and notable for its national health service. The hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population of 1.611 billion Daemon's are kept under strict control by the oppressive government, which measures its success by the nation's GDP and refers to individual citizens as "human resources." It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, corrupt, moralistic government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Defense, Law & Order, and Commerce. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Kaon. The average income tax rate is 93%, and even higher for the wealthy. A powerhouse of a private sector is dominated by the Arms Manufacturing industry. A National Academy regulates grammar and usage, the public are free to vote for whomever the government wants in office, citizens receive notices of disenfranchisement along with their parking tickets, and drunk drivers are sent to rehabilitation paid for by the government. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Old Xylvania's national animal is the Hydra, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to heavy metals seepage into national waterways, its national religion is The Trinity of Kishins, and its currency is the Hel. Culture The land owned by Xylvania is largely mountainous but had many rain-forests but the desire for the life blood of Xylvania Nerocite ore led to The complete destruction of the landscape. Nerocite is an alternative fuel source used by all (modern day=Coal). Electricty is generated by it, public and private transport is run on it and The Xylvanian Millitary AKA The Iron Legion uses it to power both their weapons and Machines. 'Nerocite' is a very effective fuel mined in the wasteland. Nerocite was also the backbone of the Iron Legion having it's entire military based off the substance. Nerocite is extremely volatile allowing the Legion's weaponry to be very powerful but with some side affects such as their Flame Veterens that were said to be driven crazy by there own weapons. Nerocite gas known as Ghosgene is an unfortunate by-product and is largely responsible for the mutations, Xylvanian's have green (and later, blue) skin, red eyes, and pointed ears, tails and wings. These may emphasize the fact that they are truly demons, as the name Iron Legion implies. The citizens of Xylvania on a daily basis mine for resources as their are very few different jobs in Xylvania.The citizens may become: Doctors, teacher,Miners,Industrial worker's,law enforcement, clergymen or scientists. But when war comes all are required to join the military to protect their home and leader. Old Xylvania and Modern Xylvania are two different states of the One nation. Old Xylvania embraces its heritage where Modern is in a constant technological struggle to develop new things. The Old are strong and fearless. The Modern Intelligent and knowledgeable. Military The Military in Old Xylvania is Split into two. The State military "The Iron Legion" and the Special force "The XGSDF". Meanwhile "The Trinity" protect the Kaiser as his honor guard.All citizens are required to join the military when in times of war. The Iron Legion Infantry http://www.nationstates.net/nation=old_xylvania/detail=factbook/id=230196 Ground Vehicles http://www.nationstates.net/nation=old_xylvania/detail=factbook/id=230203 Air Vehicles http://www.nationstates.net/nation=old_xylvania/detail=factbook/id=230207 The XGSDF (Xylvanian Ground Self Defense Force) http://www.nationstates.net/nation=old_xylvania/detail=factbook/id=314103 The Trinity TBC Popular Culture The Xylvanians have developed alot of things over the years some completely useless and some very intrinsic to society. Xylvania has invented: Pizza, The combustion engine, The wheel, Gunpowder Fire-arms, The Scythe,Time machines, Spicy food, Capes, Gothic Architecture, Submarines, Airships, Television,Text messages, Telephones and many other items. The People of Xylvania The Citizens of Xylvania are Xenophobic, and mutated thanks to the thousands of years of pollution. The People became reminiscent of demons from old fables, large red eyes, wings,tails and fangs plus they are brutal and show little emotion in battle, thus earning them their title of Demons. They lived in a lava covered, barren,smog filled island called N.Sanity Isle and are lead by a family of Dictators, The Koujirou Family. Xylvania has had a long standing rivalry with their mortal enemies The Angels of the Solar Acsendancy.